


New Instincts

by Januarium



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Body Image, Canon Compliant, Early Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Nipple Play, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, this was supposed to be much more quick and dirty but then there were feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: Patrick has been desperate for a chance to get some quality time with David’s chest, but they may need to work through some stuff first.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 42
Kudos: 336





	New Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to reginahalliwell for beta-ing this. I'm working on something a bit longer at the moment, but then this just dropped out of me yesterday.

Patrick is kind of obsessed with David’s chest. It’s something he’s managed to keep under wraps before, how utterly desperate he is to get David shirtless whenever he can, but every time they have enough privacy for Patrick to slide his hands underneath David’s endless sweaters but not enough time for him to _look_ , his desperation grows.

They’ve been naked together a few times now but with everything being so new and time being so short Patrick’s never had the chance to really take his time. There’s also a part of him, if he’s truly honest with himself, that’s a little embarrassed about just how much he likes it. How much of his fantasy life is spent just thinking about the feel of David’s chest hair, how responsive his nipples are, the thought that he might let Patrick make marks across that chest with his mouth.

Today, however, they finally have some actual privacy and time. Patrick’s fully dressed with David half-naked beneath him on his bed and he’s determined to take his time. Except, he barely has a chance to start kissing down to a nipple before David’s squirming and reaching to pull him back to a kiss. Patrick goes, because he’d be a fool to miss a chance at David’s mouth, but he brings up a hand to cup David’s pec, lets his thumb brush oh-so-gently over his nipple so he can taste the gasp it elicits.

Before long, he moves back down and indulges in licking slowly across David’s left nipple. The sensation of ridged skin against his tongue is so good and it’s difficult not to just dive right in to sucking and biting.

David seems into it, his body tight like it gets when he’s really turned on, but then he says, “You don’t have to do that.”

Patrick looks up, confused. “What?”

“I know I’m not, you know,” David waves his hand vaguely. “It’s fine. Just, you don’t have to.”

Patrick releases the hand that had still been caressing one side of David’s chest and shifts a bit so he’s not talking into a nipple. “I, um, don’t know, actually.” He has an awful realisation. “Wait, do you not like it?”

David sighs, “It’s whatever, it’s there.”

Patrick blinks in confusion. “What’s there?”

“My… chest?”

Patrick plays back the conversation, tries to shut up the part of his brain that is still distracted by how close he still is to said chest. “I meant, do you not like me touching your chest?”

David won’t meet his eyes. “I just don’t want you to feel like you're supposed to focus on it.”

Patrick pushes past the part of his brain that is embarrassed to be called out like that and thinks about what David actually said. “David,” he says, waiting for eye contact before continuing. “I’m not doing anything because I feel like I’m supposed to. If you don’t like me playing with your nipples, just tell me and I’ll put it back in my fantasies box and do something else. Sorry if I read your signals wrong.” He really thought he’d read it right though, at least during their over-clothes make out sessions.

David’s looking at him with a sort of suspicious awe. “Your fantasies box?”

Patrick shrugs best he can while on top of someone. “Sure, but just because I like doing something doesn’t mean you need to let me do it.”

“And you _like_ playing with my nipples?”

“What, me getting my hand up your shirt at every given opportunity didn’t give it away?”

David looks away again. “I wasn’t sure if it was just… leftover instincts.”

Patrick blinks, because honestly it hadn’t even occurred to him to compare the completely-fine experience of groping boobs with the way his breath speeds up if he even so much of _thinks_ about getting to lick across David’s chest hair. “That is… definitely not the case, David. My instinct to grope your pecs if given even half a chance is brand new.”

David looks pleased, but also does a half-wince and rolls his eyes self-deprecatingly. “Can we really even call them _pecs_?”

If Patrick weren’t working from a starting place of being out of his mind with arousal he might have realised what the issue was sooner. “David, I don’t care what you call it, your chest is the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

David looks disbelieving. “I know I’m not as toned as I could be and… don’t you—you really don’t mind the hair?” He squirms like he would be curling in on himself if Patrick weren’t literally on top of him. “I meant to get it waxed, but there’s no one I trust in this town not to rip my skin off, and everything happened so quickly when we went to Stevie’s place I didn’t have the chance anyway, so then you’d seen it.”

Patrick manages to stop his hands, which had tried to rush to protectively cover up David’s chest as though to block the mere suggestion of it being waxed. “I love the hair. I have literally made myself come just from thinking about your chest hair.” It should be embarrassing to have said that, but it is somehow easier than what he makes himself say next. “If you want to wax and you find someone you trust to do it, that’s up to you, but don’t do it on my account.”

David’s starting to get that pleased, preening look that makes Patrick feel like he could lift a car, and he has to shift up for a kiss. He means it to be just a peck, to reconnect during a tense conversation, but David holds the back of Patrick’s head in place and kisses him so intently he feels almost dizzy with it.

When they eventually break apart David smirks. “Tell me more about making yourself come thinking about me.”

Patrick has to go back in to bite David’s lip, just a little. “I told you: it’s in the fantasy box.”

David hums, grins, and stretches himself in a little shimmy. “So, _tell_ me about the fantasy.”

Sometimes, often even, Patrick feels completely overwhelmed by how much he likes this man. Such a strong emotion feels a little ridiculous in response to a question asked in such a silly and sexy way, but he can’t help himself. He’s pretty sure he’s not doing well at holding back his grin, but he’s even more sure that David doesn’t mind. He lets his hand return to cupping David’s chest, lets his thumb brush firmly across his nipple so he can see how it affects David, that Patrick wasn’t imagining it.

“The fantasy is having as long as I like to grope you,” he illustrates with a squeeze, “and play with your nipples,” he pinches sharply, “and bite you,” he leans down to get his teeth into the swell of David’s chest. It's hard not to get too distracted by how much he really wants to make a mark, but he makes himself break off with a kiss to continue, “and generally see how turned on I can get you just from this.” He illustrates his last few words by flicking his nail against David’s nipple and he’s not actually sure he’s seen David this visibly turned on without anything touching his dick. “But only if you want that, too.” He tries to sound earnest, rather than smug, but the look David shoots him suggests he didn’t quite manage it.

“I would find that acceptable,” David says, in his pretending-I’m-not-turned-on voice. “But you should be at least shirtless.”

Patrick lets his hand have a victory grope before pushing himself up so he’s sitting on his knees straddling David and can undo his shirt buttons. When he’s got just enough open he pulls it and his undershirt over his head and tosses them off the bed. David’s eyes sparkle with laughter because he knows Patrick is usually just as careful with his clothes as he is.

“Is this acceptable?” Patrick asks.

David’s eyes on his chest and stomach are sharp and intense in a way that makes him feel like maybe he does understand why David was uncertain. He knows he’s not all cut muscles like so many guys David must have been with and it usually doesn’t bother him. Even so, he feels unusually shy after telling David his fantasy. Before he can go down a path of wondering if maybe his small amount of chest hair is too much for David, if he would prefer that _Patrick_ wax, David pulls him into a kiss.

“It’s perfect,” David mutters into his mouth and he was so right—Patrick _should_ be shirtless, because their bare chests rubbing together is delicious.

Patrick’s brief bout of shyness evaporates and he lets himself grind his hips against David’s. Part of him wants to suggest that actually they should be completely naked, but he doesn’t trust himself not to get distracted by David’s cock if it’s right there. He shifts a little so he’s resting more on his knees, hovering over David. He has plans.

He pulls himself away from David’s lips and kisses his way down, taking a pause to nip at the place on David’s neck that always makes him groan. “Tell me if I do something you don’t like,” he has to say, because he doesn’t want to accidentally step on another of David’s insecurities, and then he slides down and takes David’s left nipple into his mouth.

Patrick lets his mouth be a bit wet and sloppy, because he’s pretty sure David likes that. Before he can overthink it he sticks his finger in his mouth, without removing it from David's chest, and lets his finger and tongue play together against David’s skin for a moment before moving his now-wet fingers over to pinch the nipple not in his mouth. David makes a noise Patrick’s never heard from him before and when Patrick glances up he looks completely gone.

“Fuck, yes, that’s so hot,” David pants out when he meets Patrick’s eyes.

A large part of Patrick wants to grab on to that and run but he forces himself to go slow. He builds up slowly, sucks marks across David’s skin and uses his hands and mouth to build David up until he’s no longer even able to offer words. Patrick keeps himself up on his knees, not giving in to the temptation to rut against David even if the way he’s squirming more and more is so sexy Patrick’s dizzy with it.

He loves being able to see where he’s been on David’s skin, not just in the marks he’s made, but also in how his chest hair sticks to him where Patrick has licked across him. Patrick thinks maybe he should find it a bit gross, but it’s the opposite; it makes him need to get his mouth back there. The different textures are incredible; the puckered skin of David’s hard nipple, his firm pectoral muscle, his impossibly well-moisturized skin and soft chest hair—Patrick had no idea chest hair could be so _soft_. His hands never stop stroking and pinching and skimming over David’s skin.

David is so obviously into and it's so _sexy_. He's past the point of words, but they aren't needed with how responsive he is, moaning and gasping at everything Patrick does. He's so, so sensitive at this point. Patrick pulls back long enough for David's eyes to focus and meet his before blowing gently on the nipple he'd just been working. The cool air over his tender flesh causes David to make a noise Patrick has never heard before and he has find an unmarked patch of skin to bite or he'd be coming in his pants. 

Eventually, David pulls him into a kiss. It’s only then Patrick realises his lips feel practically numb from use; he groans and drops his hips to meet David’s.

“Wait, you’ll make me come in my pants, fuck,” David says into his mouth. “I’m so fucking close.”

Patrick moves before he can even think, shifting down between David’s legs and getting David’s pants open to pull his cock out. Patrick gets his mouth around the head and strokes the rest. He’s too inexperienced at this to do anything complex while he’s this turned on, is basically just jerking David off into his mouth, but it must be okay because it’s barely any time before David is moaning and coming.

Patrick catches most of it in his mouth and swallows, meeting David’s wide eyes as he licks down David’s cock to get the rest. Patrick loves this so much; tasting David’s come and knowing that he made it happen. He reaches down to undo his own jeans and David pulls him up just as he’s about to pull his dick out.

“Come on my chest,” David pants out before kissing him, but Patrick can’t kiss back, can’t do anything but pant into David’s mouth and try to stop himself from coming right at that moment. David still licks into his mouth, must be tasting himself, but Patrick can’t think of _that_ because it’s too hot and he _needs_ to keep himself together until he’s in position.

Patrick drops fully into the kiss, just briefly, before pushing himself back up to kneeling up. He gets leverage by putting his palms right over David’s nipples just to hear him moan with how tender he is there now. David tugs on his hips, pulling him to sit higher over his chest. His movements are frantic, even as he’s still loose with having just come.

“I need to see you come, Patrick, _please_.”

Patrick groans; David almost never says please and it’s _too much_. He barely has time to get his cock out and stroke it a couple of times before he’s coming, aiming it to fall over David’s nipples, visibly swollen from being played with for so long, and all across his chest, mixing with the wetness from Patrick's mouth that is still there. He can’t stop himself from rubbing his whole cock against David’s chest, working his come into David’s thoroughly marked skin.

He only stops when he gets too over-sensitive. When he pulls back and takes in the whole sight of David in front of him—shirtless and marked up and covered in come, with both of them still in their pants—Patrick feels an odd bubble of joy rise up inside him. He tries to hold back his inappropriate smile, but then he meets David’s eyes and there’s something amused and delighted there, too. Patrick lets out a little laugh and collapses on his side next to David, who pulls him right into a kiss.

“It’s very rude to laugh after sex,” David says with a serious tone when they break apart, but Patrick can spot the smile in the corner of his mouth when it’s far better hidden than it is now.

“Is that right?” Patrick says, sneaking another brief kiss.

“Mmhm. Terrible sex etiquette.”

“So sorry about that, it’s just that you make me really happy.” Patrick isn’t even trying to hide his grin any more.

“I’ll have to stop doing that,” David says, and he sets his smile free, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Also [on tumblr!](https://januarium.tumblr.com/post/623808118431875073/new-instincts-januarium-schitts-creek)


End file.
